The Life of Rose Mazur
by ThroughYourEyes
Summary: The life of Rose Mazur has always been one crazy ride to another. How can it not be when your father is one of the most feared men that walks the earth, that always seems to be bringing home random strays. * Full summary inside- On Hiatus-*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Alright, so I didn't feel like writing off of any of the books, and just felt like having some fun with the Characters. Richelle Mead owns all characters and V.A. The only thing I'm staking claim to is the story line, and three of the add on characters.**

**~Warning~ This story is rated M for a reason. There's violent, crude, & sexual explicit content. Not to mention drug usage. So if you're under the age of 18 or just feel uncomfortable reading things like that, THEN DON'T READ THIS. There is your warning. **

**Summary- All human, Mostly OOC- The life of Rose Mazur has always been one crazy ride to another. How can it not be when your father is one of the most feared men that walks the earth, that always seems to be bringing home random strays. But the one ride she wasn't expecting was the one that tugged at her heart while chills ran down her spine. What she didn't know was someone had a plan for her, someone who caused her world of roller coasters to start. **

**Chapter one**

**Rose's P.O.V**

I gripped my towel tightly around my body, as I checked myself out in the mirror. What I seen was the same thing that always made my breath catch, my mother looking back at me. Even with my father's darker completion, it was so easy seeing the genes my mother passed onto me. My eyes, full lips,- even though right now it was more of a split fat lip.- curved button nose, even the curves of my body that was masked by a towel. So much was like her, and every time I seen it, it always made me wonder how life would be if she was still here.

Would all the people in this house be living here if she was? Would Lissa and I still be best friends? Would I be going to collage planning on taking over for dad, or would I be doing something else? If I was, what would it be? If she was here, would dad still look at me with pain in his eyes? Would she be proud of me? Would she approve of my life style?- No I already knew the answer to the last one, but she would have been happy to watch me grow none the less.

Adverting my hazel eyes from my refection, I headed out to my bedroom. I didn't even pause to look at Adrian who was sprawled out on my bed smoking.-He was in my bed more then I was most of the time. So I went straight to my closet looking for something to wear.

"If you're tired why don't you go to your own room? I don't have time to deal with you tonight." I loved him… But really the guy can annoy me sometimes. - It was like having a perverted male appendage that followed you around like a lost puppy trying to hump your leg most of the time.

"Rose, Rose, Rose, So rude. You know I would never kick you out of my bed, unless of course it was to screw you on the floor." He chuckled taking a drag off of his cigarette as he leaned over propping himself up with an elbow.

I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling. Typical Adrian, first thing out of his mouth instead of 'Good morning' or 'How was your night?' it's a sexual joke. But I have to admit, if it was anything else I would have been worried.

I grabbed a plain black tank top out of my closet and grabbed a pair of tight stretchy jeans. I stripped my towel off and begun to get dressed. It wasn't as if it was the first time I was naked in front of Adrian, or that I was shy of my body anyways. Honestly there was nothing shy about Rose Mazur, it came with the Mazur name.

"So I heard what happened last night. Do you wanna' talk about it?" He asked after the moment of silence.

Letting out a small sigh I turned around and walked over to him and my bed setting down. I knew his beautiful emerald green eyes were on my fat lip. "Not much to say really," I sighed as I leaned back placing my head on his chest. "Mason and Ambrose got into it. Ambrose quit.. Well more like he got fired, so now I have to find someone to replace him." I left out the fact that my ex-Ambrose- started a fight with Mase over him flirting with me. "If it wasn't for Seth things could have been a lot worse last night." The look on Seth's face was nothing but pure joy last night. So at least someone had a good time.

Adrian chuckled again as he snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the night stand. " Yeah Seth has been waiting a while to get the chance to get his hands on Ambrose. From what I got told Ambrose isn't going to be talking for a while." His newly freed hand ran though my hair in a relaxing manner. "But are you alright? I know that you-"

"Look Adrian like I said there isn't not much to say. " I cut him off not wanting to talk about it and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek before standing up. "I gotta go down to the bar for a few hours. Tasha is bringing down a new cover singer for tonight's show. See you down there later." With that I headed out of my room and down the stairs.

I didn't even stop to talk to anyone longer then need be. Like always Sonya had my coffee made – Iced French vanilla, in my favorite canteen.- and the dogs were waiting for me at the door, like they did every day. I beckoned for them to get into the back of my Ford f150, before I left.

This week was going to be a hard week. Between finding a replacement bouncer, shuffling out the work schedules, running the monthly inventory for the bar, club, & tattoo shop, then just to have Abe come home for a few weeks to check on everything.

Honestly I don't know how he keeps everything he does so under wraps. Half the employees had no clue that almost every night pretty much a couple grand worth of drugs is dealt out of the back of Nightmare- The night club-. Or that most of the guns that was used for the gang wars around this city was thanks to my father and his right hand man Seth. Not to mention the random bombing you hear about in other countries… Yeah that would be thanks to my father as well.

But nothing seemed to come back on them. If anything ever did, Seth said everything was set up, and to never underestimate his intelligence. Sometimes I'm not sure who is scarier, Seth or my dad. Two things were for sure, they made perfect partners, and both are deadly. Thankfully I knew I'd never be one of the poor bastards that got on their bad sides.

I sat there remising on how life used to be. Back before I knew what my father did for a living, back before Lissa, Sonya, Adrian and the others moved in. Back to when I was a kid hanging out with Lissa signing lame songs in baggy shirts, when her family was alive, and my mom. How we used to have bonfires and camp outs in the back yard. When Lissa's dad would make fun of my dad for burning the food on the BBQ. When life seemed so carefree, innocent, and blissful.

But everything changed so fast for us. After Mr. Dragomir's car blew up almost ten years ago taking my mother's life with it. Lissa moved in with us. -Every day I am thankful that I begged for Lissa not to go that day, and for Aunt Alberta agreeing to watch us so mom could do some last minute shopping with Lissa's mother.- Dad started working more, spending less and less time around the house. A couple months after mom pasted away dad had a few people move in with us. - Stan, Mikail and his wife Sonya. Then Dad built a small cabin a few miles away from the house for Aunt Alberta.

When I was thirteen is when everyone else moved in. Adrian just showed up one day drunk with all of his things in boxes asking where his room was. Then came Seth, none of us knew him, but dad wanted him there, even if all the adults acted like they were walking on egg shells around him, even at such a young age. Not even a month after Seth moved in, Derik and Devin moved in. Dad seemed to build us a – dysfunctional- family that my mom always wanted. I couldn't complain much they made life more interesting and less lonely for Lissa and me. Every new addition made the house feel somewhat whole again, but never filled that giant gap that most of else felt.

Before I knew it I was parked outside of the Frost Bar. Pushing my sunglasses up on top of my head as I jumped out of the truck with my keys and wallet in hand heading for the dogs, who was waiting for me patently wagging their tails.

" 'Bout fucking time you got here. Swear I was losing brain cells in that place." A deep voice came from behind me. I knew it could only belong to one person. " Come the fuck on mutts, jump. " Seth told the dogs.

When I turned around he was already shutting my gate after the dogs jumped out. " It can't be that bad." I told him. I was starting to wonder if I was late. Most people put Seth in a bad mood, but Tasha, well she was a whole different level of irritation for him.

He only raised a pierced eye-brow at me as if daring me to say different. _Guess I am late._ I thought to myself as I followed Seth and the dogs though the door. " Will you grab me the folder of apps'? I need to find a replacement before Dad gets back." I asked him.

He only looked down at me with his baby blues, -running his tongue ring across his bottom lip that made a 'clink clink' sound when it hit his double spider bites piercings. Something he always did subconsciously when he thinks, or is bored. "Already done, It's sitting on the bar counter along with some doughnuts."

I couldn't stop the grin that crept up on my face. He knew I'd be running late, and wouldn't eat before leaving the house. In a small way it was his brotherly way of showing he cared. "Is that your way of saying sorry for last night?" I teased.

This time it was him who grinned. "Ha! The only thing I'm sorry about is when Abe gets back that I have to tell him I let that douche walk out of here on his own two legs. NOW that's something to apologize for. " For being so happy, he looked slightly strained at the thought of that discussion.

I couldn't help but laugh, at his bewildered expression, knowing he was tossing what he would say back and forth in his head. When he raised an eye brow at me only made my laughter increase. I didn't even notice that there was a man who was watching me intently, that would soon flip my world upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

Five years ago, my grandmother told me that one day I'd meet a girl who would make me regret everything I've done and would make me want to make myself a better man. I always thought she was nuts, even when her 'visions' did come true. I didn't want to change anything about myself, and if that girl didn't like it, well then she just wasn't worth my time. I had everything I would ever need and want. A loving family who always backed up all my dreams, friends to play shows with, parties, and girls. Anything a man in his early twenties would have wanted- without having to move out of his momma's house.

In Russia I had a good life, a life I would most likely go back to in the next month. I've only been in America for a little over a week, and I was already missing my sisters, nephew, ma' and even my delusional grandmother Yeva. I have been having home sickness from the moment I stepped onto the plane to come here, yet I was sick of the repetitive lifestyle I had back home.

I came here in hopes of getting somewhere playing music. After my friend Levi- the base player of my group at home- overdosed, I started looking at life in a new way. So when Tasha invited me to stay with her so she could help me pursue my music, I jumped at the chance, packing up my clothing some books and my guitar.

Tasha has always been a great friend even since she stayed with my family on a student exchange program. Back then I used to try to hook up with her – Older woman have always been kind of a turn on- but she didn't want any of it.- She was beautiful, tall, slim, long black hair and startling blue eyes.

So the second day I was here you could of guessed my shock when she asked me if I would like to have sex with her. I made sure I had my face composed, before I asked why. "To have a baby." A baby, Really? She was drinking and started naming off little girl and boy names asking me if I liked them, and then telling me if I didn't want to be part of its life I wouldn't have to be.-Don't get me wrong, I wanted kids, at some point -That point wasn't coming anytime soon for me. At least that what I hoped for.

Since that night I haven't drank with Tasha, well at least not alone. Her nephew Christian came over with his girlfriend and I got the chance to meet them both for the first time, we had dinner and talked for a while. Typical questions was asked, like, Why did you move here? How did Tasha act in Russia? How I thought my family and friends were doing?

The only question that struck me off guard was when Christian's girl-friend asked if we met before. Honestly I had been asking myself the same thing over and over again throughout the night but I couldn't place her anywhere in Russia, and I never been to American before.

Today was a Wednesday, and Tasha and myself were on our way to a bar where she set up an interview to get me a gig playing at a bar doing cover songs. I was excited to get this going, but nervous as hell. Back in Russia I was good, I wrote a few of my own songs and some buddies and I would play. But here in America, I couldn't help the thoughts that I wouldn't be good enough. Tasha always encouraged me along though.

Like right now. She has been going on and on about the bar we were going to. Frost bar, owned by Ibrahim Mazur. - You would be a fool if you didn't know who he was. Even living out in Russia everyone knew that Mr. Mazur was not the man you messed with, but if you ever needed something he was the one to go to. He was known as the snake, every favor came at a price.– Luckily he wasn't the one who was doing the interview, his daughter was.

Well Tasha didn't think it was a very good thing, from what she says you would think this girl was the spawn of the devil. Then again any child sharing the same genes at the Snake wouldn't be too surprising. –Something about giving her nephew mushrooms and how she was woken up at three am by the cops who reported her nephew running half naked though a school park. I thought it was funny till she shot me a cold look clearly not amused. She went on and on about this girl and how she had to play nice due to Christian living with Mr. Mazur and his dysfunctional family.

"Really Dimka, the kids in that house are just a bad influence. Don't get me wrong, I mean Christian's girlfriend is a very sweet girl with a good head on her shoulders. I don't see why Christian won't move back home, or why they can't get their own place. There's this weird goth girl and her brother. OH! Wait till you meet that creepy blonde guy," I couldn't help but to laugh as she shuddered." You think I'm joking now. That kid is really psycho, like split personality or something, but he's really close to Ibrahim. I swear that kid belongs in a mental ward. It's a wonder any of those kids are still alive with him living in the same house. Guy gives everyone the creeps.-" On and on she went, while I just stared out the window watching everything that we passed. We were in a fairly big city, nothing like Ob, or Salvo but it was still nice size and busy.

When we finally pulled into a spacious parking lot I was thankful, with high hopes that soon Tasha would have to quit talking. She was a good friend, but ever since the baby talk she has had me on edge acting as if we were already a couple or something.

The bar was decent size, bigger then some in Russia but still not huge. It had a laid back feel, tables chairs, a bar counter, and a stage in back. A few pictures of landscapes hung on the walls. With it being so early in the afternoon I was pretty surprised to see so many people of all ages hanging out. A few adults that looked to have come for lunch break sat around eating and talking, while a few other small groups scattered about with text books on their table.

" Hi Chrissie," Tasha smiled sweetly. "Is Miss. Mazur here?" She was all professional now.

" Nope," The girl popped her –p- "should be here soon though."

Tasha just nodded and smiled at the girl. I could tell it was forced and that she was annoyed that the girl wasn't here yet. I didn't mind though. At least I was out of Tasha's house and out with other people.

" Oh doughnuts! Mind if I-"

"Touch them and I'll cut one of your skanky fingers off." A deep voice boomed loudly.

Glancing behind me I almost half jumped at the sight of the man, less than two feet away like he appeared out of thin air. He was almost as tall as I was, slender, bright blonde hair, piercings in his lip, eyebrow, and up his ears. A long scar ran from the top of his skull down his left eye ending onto his cheek. Toxic loathing just radiated off of him.-He had to be the guy Tasha was talking about.

"Why don't you just go to the back office where you belong?" Tasha was unfazed by him. Once she wasn't startled. But she never reached for any of the doughnuts.

The dude just smiled walking past us taking a seat on one of the stools. He tapped his finger twice quickly before a glass of dark whisky was sitting in front of him. He sipped it for a moment as he shrugged out of his black hoodie- reveling tattoos and scars running up and down his arm-before turning back to Tasha, running his tongue over his bottom lip. "You forget, " his lips turning into a smirk "I'm the one that takes care of the trash around here, watch what you say before you end up in one of the bags." She stiffened at the sounds of his words.

"Hey now, I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not just going to sit around as you make threats like that." I put my hand on Tasha's shoulder pulling her behind me,- her hand gripping the back of my shirt- and away from this weird dude. I don't care how nuts Tasha said he was this dude would have to get though me.

He just cocked an eye-brow at me and laughed shaking his head before sipping his drink again. Dude was real ignorant and full of himself. Then again he most likely had reasons to be.

When he stood, he was less than three inches from my face looking me in the eye. "You're lucky we're looking for a pretty boy vocalist." His words-threat whatever it was- came out almost like a whisper. With that he turned away laughing walking out the way we came. Both Tasha and the red head-Chrissie- looked to be a little startled, but not fazed much by his words. -Like it was nothing new for them. While the few others in the bar stared at me like I had two heads or something.

"Dimka.. Thank you.." Tasha began but I shrugged her off looking at the red head "Got anything Russian?" I asked her. She nodded looking under the counter for a moment before pulling out a bottle of Dovgan vodka, handing it to me with a shot glass.

"Have this one the house, might be the last drink you ever have kid. Word of advice, I'd watch it If I were you. He isn't the type of dude you wanna fight with." She shook her head giving me a pitiful look before walking off to the other end of the counter to write something down.

I was seriously starting to wonder what I just got myself into as I found a small table to take a seat, setting my things around me. Tasha followed taking a seat next to mine. When she started talking I easily ignored her. I needed to collect my thoughts. First day out of the house in over a week and I find myself about to fight some random nut job.

If Mazur is to be feared, I could only grasp my head around why he would be keeping some dude like that around. He was most likely the dude that handled the dirty work. _He did say he was the one that handles the trash._ I told myself.

When I heard the door open back up, I glanced over to the door my breath caught in my throat. Like I forgot how to breath.- The most beautiful looking girl I ever seen walked in. Her body was perfect, curvy and thick in all the right places. Long dark wavy brown hair, big bright eyes and from the looks of it an amazing mouth. Another thing that struck me was the fact she was smiling up at the freaky blonde dude and he was smiling back. Two steal blue great danes stood in front of them scanning the room, their ears sticking straight up. When she threw her head back and laughed at whatever was being said, it was the best sound I ever heard. Plus it gave me a great view of her throat. I watched as they walked to the counter so she could pick up a thick file of papers, before shoving a doughnut in her mouth. It was one of the most exotic things I've ever seen.

I must have been starting to drool because Tasha punched me in the arm, causing me to jump slightly shaking her head at me. "Jesus Dimka, don't get that look in your eye. She's only twenty."

I shrugged her off taking another shot. "What look?" I wasn't about to admit to fully ogling some random girl that was around the age of my little sisters. Tasha must have known this so she rolled her eyes pushing her hair back. Clearly aggravated at the fact I looked at anyone but her.

" Ah Tasha, Sorry I'm late-" I glanced up looking first at the two great danes that where flanking the side of the girl I just watched a moment ago walk in. If I thought she was beautiful far away, she was like nothing I've ever seen up close. Even with a split lip sh- _Whooh.. where the hell did she get that? _– I stopped my thoughts, and tried to relax my body so I could hear her finish speaking. " here too long. " She was still working on shoving a doughnut in her mouth as she sat down a black canteen that had rainbow stars randomly on it.

" Oh Rose! What happened to your lip?" Tasha exclaimed with diluted worry, trying to get a better look at the girl. _Ahh two faced Tasha makes an appearance. _

Rose just shrugged taking a seat as she opened her canteen taking a long swallow before answering. "Long story short, two of our bouncers got into it last night with me in the middle. So now-" She tapped the thick folder in front of her. "I have to find a replacement. After this interview of course." she added on with a small smile. Like she really didn't want to be sitting here explaining this to us, she wouldn't even look at me.

"Well then we won't keep you too long. This is Dimitri Belivok. "Tasha said pointing to me with a proud smile. " I'm more then positive he can cover anything you want him to sing or play."

I had to fight to take my eyes off of Rose to take another shot, after giving her a small nod when she acknowledged me. This was starting to become slightly uncomfortable.

" Well then, Let's see what you got." Rose said taking another bite of a doughnut and washing it down with whatever she was drinking.

"What do you want me to play?" I asked her looking into her dark caramel brown eyes. She didn't seem to be fazed at all by my voice or me like I was to her.

"First thing that pops into your head."

I picked up my guitar, tapping my foot on the floor for the beat of the first song that came to my mind.

" Counting all the assholes in the room, Well I´m definitely not alone, well I´m not alone You´re a lier, you´re a cheater, you´re fool Well that´s just like me yoohoo and I know you too Mr. Perfect don´t exist my little friend And I tell you it again, and I do it again Counting all the assholes in the room, Well I´m definitely not alone, well I´m not alone. Look deep into yourself before you blame all others for betrayal, for betrayal I promise, so easy to say, and easy you failed, and you do it again" I sung trying to keep the beat in my head. " Well the music seems do cover And all the liquid do the colors Well I turn my back and go for all the better things in order Well maybe you think your lie is safe But I read you like a letter, yeah like a letter Your charm do not evens the pain it feeds me with rage, and you do it again" when I sung the chorus I looked into Rose's beautiful eyes. "And a gangster keeps on telling that he got a song that matters So I flip a coin towards him Thank you very much for listening"

When I ended the song I heard a few claps around the bar that only made me smile. I took another shot before looking at Rose. "So, Am I good enough?" I asked rising an eyebrow, hoping she would approve. All the while chanting in my head ' _Same age as my baby sister, same age as my baby sister.'_

**A/n- Alrighty people, Firstly I apologize for such short chapters ( Promise they'll get longer as the story goes. Secondly for those that have remembered this story, Well I'm thankful this story had some sort of impact in your brain to re-call. I also hope you notice it isn't exactly the same. This is not an adopted story, I am the original writer. I hit a bit of a writers funk and my life got a bit out of hand so I took everything of mine down. Now I'm back and going though the stories I once had, editing them and writing more. Like before I hope you enjoyed reading my work and stick around to read more and give me some feed-back even if it isn't positive, I welcome it all. The song in this chapter is *Still counting by Volbeat* Youtube 'em you might just like it. : ) -Cc**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose's P.O.V

Once Seth walked me to the counter I hastily grabbed for the doughnuts. I never realized how hungry I was till I took my first bite, welcoming the sticky goodness like a mini orgasmic feeling in my mouth. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small moan, this of course just made Seth laugh at me, and teasing me as he took his place at the counter where a newly filled glass of whisky sat in front of him.

Yup Tasha is defiantly here if he's already drinking. I thought as I scanned the room my eyes finally found her sitting at a table next to a tall dark haired man. They were talking softy as he took a shot, and she brushed her hair back over her shoulder looking annoyed.

Something brushed next to my hand distracting me momentary. I looked down at a thick folder and groaned as I grabbed another doughnut.- Picking out a replacement was never fun. A lot of people always wanted to get a job to work at the hottest club in the city. But with everything that happens in the club, it was hard. Finding someone that could handle themselves in the random fights that often brake out, or dealing with the random overly drugged out people wasn't the problem. The problem was the shady business that happened to go on, and trusting someone enough to keep their mouth shut that wouldn't ask questions. That or just too stupid to notice it.

That's why I loved the guys who worked with us. Eddie, Mason and Ambrose never asked questions. Even while dating Ambrose he never asked about the random people that came in to talk with my dad or Seth. He didn't really care. Same with the others, they never even brought it up.

I shook my head clear of any thoughts about Ambrose. First thing first, was doing this interview then weeding through the applications. Hopefully to find someone before dad gets back… _someone who won't quit after the first night of working with Seth_…I thought dryly to myself. "Look once I'm done with –" I waved my hand over in Tasha's direction." Your helping me go through these." I tapped the folder. He just shrugged, swirling his drink around in the glass. –That was an whatever in Seth language.

I nodded to him grabbing the folder and my coffee before heading over to the table, shoving my partly eaten doughnut in my mouth. I started to ponder the same thoughts that always jumped in my head any time I saw Tasha.. Which was Why Seth hated her so much. True Seth disliked most people, and he wasn't a very charming person.- But he had his moments. Like buying me doughnuts knowing I wasn't going to stay around the house long this morning.- But Tasha just rubbed him the wrong way. – The feelings where mutual on both sides. No one knew why, not even Christian.

Before I reached the table all thoughts fell out of my head. This guy with Tasha was hot. Beautiful even. Strong jaw, long brown hair pulled tied back with a few stray hairs falling about his face. I intently pictured myself running my fingers though his long hair, having his body shoved against the wall…I had to mentally slap myself. Here I was not even single for a week, mentally picturing myself raping some guy I didn't even know. _Awesome work ethic Rose, you really know how to make your parents proud. _

Putting on my business face I smiled politely at Tasha. "Ah Tasha, I'm so sorry I am late.-" I noticed the guy looking up, first at my dogs before me. I half forgot they where there, they where almost always by my side."I hope I didn't keep you waiting here too long" I told her as I sat my things on the table, still trying to quickly eat the rest of my doughnut.

Tasha's eyes where wide as she looked at me. "Oh Rose! What happened to your lip?" Fuck.. Completely forgot about that, thanks for the reminder.

I shrugged as I took my seat, grabbing my coffee taking a few swallows. Last thing I wanted was her pity sympathy. I knew Tasha didn't like me. I wasn't a fool. So I was going to do what I always did. Play it off as nothing. "Long story short, two of our bouncers got into it last night with me in the middle. So now-" I tapped the thick daunting folder in front of me. "I have to find a replacement, after this interview of course." I quickly added a small smile trying to stay polite.

"Well then we won't keep you too long. This is Dimitri Belivok. "Tasha smiled as she pointed to the man next to her. " I'm more then positive he can cover anything you want him to sing or play."

Hope your right. I thought as I looked over to 'Dimitri' who was taking a shot, after giving me a small nod of acknowledgement. He looked like he would rather be anywhere then at this table.

" Well then, Let's see what you got." I said to him taking my last bite of the orgasmic doughnut.

"What do you want me to play?" When he spoke, I had the feeling that I heard this man's voice before. I was almost positive if I had I'd be able to recall his face.

His thick Russian accent caught me off guard a little bit, but I didn't let it faze me. We really needed a singer for tonight. "First thing that pops into your head." I told him.

He just nodded picking up a guitar that was sitting next to him.- I didn't even notice it- He started tapping his foot on the floor. When he started singing I felt my eyes grow wide. His accent just made his voice even better as he sung. And man he could play really well too. I was in my own little world hypnotized watching him. When he glanced up at me locking his eyes with mine, I had to repress a shudder. –Those eyes where magnificent. A light milk chocolate framed by thick eyelashes.

The sounds of clapping knocked me out of my foggy daze. I glanced over to Tasha who smirked smugly in a 'I told you so way.' "So," he smiled brightly razing an eye-brow "Am I good enough?" Looking almost nervous and slightly sick.

"Your perfect dude!" I half jumped, looking over my shoulder at Mace and Eddie who were walking up grabbing chairs to join us. " Sorry Rose, didn't mean to scare ya'" Mace smiled even though it didn't touch his eyes. I knew he was secretly blaming himself for my fat lip. -Just like I was blaming myself for the faint bruises on his freckled face.

" What else can you play?" Eddie asked holding out his hand for Dimitri to shake. " I'm Eddie, I'ma be your drummer. Thank god you can sing. Our last singer was a douche bag, couldn't even sing. But he did draw in the girls." He winked.

Dimitri just smiled shaking his hand, telling the boys his name, before listing off songs and bands he could cover by memory. I was pretty impressed. -Our last singer was more of eye candy than anything else.- Tasha left telling Dimitri she'd be back later after he declined her offer to bring him back after her meetings.

Before I could excuse myself Eddie piped up again turning to me. " Hey Rose, about our schedules, I'm more than happy to pick up Ambrose's shifts."

"Yeah I know you would be. But we still need the extra help. You can't be breaking multiple fights up at once. " I said while sipping my coffee, it was getting low. I was sadden when I noticed this.

"I'm looking for a job. Can't live off of a one night a week gig."

I let my eyes fall on Dimitri. This whole time I have been trying to keep my eyes off of him – to keep myself from stripping him in my mind- as much as I could without seeming rude. _Yup because it's not like you'd want to make him feel uncomfortable._ "Um, you do understand that this job will be almost an every night thing, besides on Sundays and Wednesdays when you play here right?" Please say yes so I don't have to go though the hassle of finding someone.

"That works for me. Like I said I need a job." He smiled at me, and once again I mentally slapping myself from my thoughts.

"Alright, looks like you got yourself a job. I gotta talk it over with Seth and we will work something out." I stood quickly glancing at Mase' and Eddie. " Think you two can keep him company till later?"

Eddie nodded before turning back to Dimitri to keep talking about music. Mase just gave me a sad smile, which I matched before heading over to the bars counter with my things.

Seth and I talked a little bit while I went over some paper work I would need to turn into Alberta for her to check. He wasn't too happy that one of Tasha's friends would be working for us, but he didn't say much. Just sat there patting Hash's head. You would think animals would like him as much as people do, but surprisingly he's one of the few they liked, and the only one besides my father and myself they listened to.

Almost an hour and a half later, the bar started filling up with more people. Seth took my papers and truck keys, telling me he was going to drop the paperwork off to Alberta and take the dogs home. So I took my place behind the counter to help Chrissie.

Eddie, Mase and Dimitri were already setting the stage up when Christian and Lissa showed up hand in hand. "Hey" I smiled at them grabbing a bottle of water for Liss' and mixing screw driver for Christian.- His new favorite drink- " Looks like your Aunt fixed two problems of mine today." I nodded towards the stage to Dimitri. " We got a new bouncer."

Lissa didn't even bother to look. "Rose, Are you alright? You left the house without saying anything this morning. Adrian told us what happened." I loved Lissa, and seeing her worried about me made my heart feel a little weak.

"Yeah Rose I figured you'd get a fat lip sucking dick, not for braking up a fight." Christian smirked at me, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend.

"Whatever Christian we all know you're the one with the oral fixation. I'm fine Liss', a busted lip never killed anyone." She looked like she wanted to argue how I really wasn't fine. But she knew I didn't want to talk about it so she let it go sipping her water.

Christian on the other hand looked as cocky as ever. "Yeah that's why you can suck a 'golf ball though a garden hose' " he laughed obviously thinking he was king shit in that moment.

"That's pretty impressive" I looked over to see Dimitri smiling at me, as Eddie, Mase and Christian just laughed. _I bet you think it is.. _I grimaced to myself.

"Not as impressive as Christian's deep throating skills. Boy doesn't even have a gag reflex, he's known around these parts for his gurgling skills also. " I smiled sweetly. That just made everyone laugh but Christian. He was momentary in shock like I was just a moment ago.

After giving the boys drinks and some more friendly banter between Christian and I, they went back to the stage to start playing. Liss' and Christian took their places on the stools to talk to me while I made drinks. Adrian came in shortly after handing me my truck keys, taking his spot next to his cousin. The bar was almost at full compactly tonight, filled with collage students and some adults that always came to watch the shows.

Aunt Alberta texted me a couple times during the night to ask how things were going. I honestly had nothing bad to say about tonight. –Even the embarrassment of Christian's statement in front of the new hot singer/bouncer that was winning over the crowds hearts with his sexy voice. –

Everything looked as if it would be running smoothly for when dad came home. I groaned as soon as my father jumped in my head. I hadn't even started all the paper work for checking the inventory. Before I knew it, it was last call for drinks and half the people were gone already. It was an easy night.

The next couple days passed quickly between classes and double checking all my work. Every now and then I would get this weird feeling of being watched wherever I went but brushed it off. I mean really, who wouldn't want to watch me?

**A/N- Alright so the next chapter is being worked on and edited as I write this. I should have it all done and posted up by tonight. A quick heads up, it might take a few days to post the others I have so far due to the holiday festivities I will be partaking in. Plus my sister and brother in-law are on their way back home. So I'll be taking a break to enjoy their company. As always R&R I enjoy the feedback and would like to know how you guys feel about the story so far. -Cc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Adrian's P.O.V**

I have spent the past twenty-two years of my life has been one twist and turn after another. I've always liked to think I never started to really live till I moved into the Mazur house, but that's just the little fib I tell myself so I can sleep better at night. But it is true that I never felt truly alive till I left my parents.

I remember when I first came to the Mazur house. I was six at the time, I had no siblings so I was excited to be able to meet my new little cousin Vasilisa, and her older brother Andra. My parents on the other hand…..Well let's just say they wasn't very pleased to be invited over to the Mazur house, but they didn't want anyone to take offence.

"Now, now Adrian, Your father and I want you on your best behavior. That means you don't touch anything, and you stay right along side of me, Alright?" My mother told me from the front seat, I happily nodded to her. It wasn't long after that when the house came into view. I guess I should call it a mansion. It was beautiful and big. Flowers grew up the side of the house, around windows and up peaks trying to reach the top of it. At the top of the house there was a culpa with big windows, that I could see wind chimes hanging from.

Everywhere I looked I found beauty around me. It was nothing like our home. –Ours was big, not quite as big as this, but our yard was plane, lifeless. This house had love pouring out of it at the seams.- When we entered the house, it was even more appealing on the inside.

I loved being able to play with other kids. Being home schooled I never had the chance. Andra preferred to be next to his parents and the others, while I played dress up with the girls, – Yes to my father's horrors at my bright pink lipsticked lips and blue sparkly eye shadow. - hide and go seek, we even had a tea party. I felt alive and like a kid for the first time in my whole life. I hated when we had to leave. But shortly after that we were invited back, sadly my father declined.

When I turned eight I started sneaking calls to my aunt and uncle asking if I could come and stay with them for a while. They always told me yes, and when they came to get me my parents didn't even seem sad to watch me go. –Mom was too busy trying to appease the guests my father would bring home, while dad drank and debated work issues with them- After a few years of spending my summers with the Mazur's and my cousin's my life with them seemed more real than my life at home with my parents.-

But then things changed when I was eleven. I couldn't get a hold of my aunt and uncle. No matter how many times I tried calling. My parents never said anything about them, just carried on with life like they always did. They put me into a real school, which was when I started sneaking drinks from my father's study. My life seemed so pointless; I felt abandon by the only people who ever really made me feel loved.

When my parents started fighting, I became reclusive. Picked up smoking clove cigarettes thanks to an older kid I went to school with. One day I told him about a piece of my child hood and about the Mazur's, - he was shocked by the name- he gave me such a grave look of pity and sympathy. Turns out my second family never disowned me. They passed away… - a nicer way of saying someone bombed the car taking my cousin Andra , my aunt, uncle and even Mrs. Mazur with it.- That my sweet cousin Lissa was taken into custardy under Mr. Mazur himself.

I was outraged! How dear my parents never tell me! Why didn't they shed any tears or even acknowledged the fact we lost family? -Family that I cared about. Did they not care? Did they ever wonder how Lissa felt? How she was making it without her parents? Did they not care about how it would affect me if I had known? Is that their reason for hiding it?

I was fifteen when I packed my bags and a few boxes of things I wanted to take with me. The night I left, my father told me _'If you walk out that door boy don't ever expect to come back!_'. And my mother.. Well she just hid behind my father, tears never falling from her eyes as she gave me a silent good bye. She knew her only son wouldn't be back, yet it still wasn't enough to tell me she would miss or loved me.

My friend who told me about my family was the one who gave me a ride. He was nervous as hell to even go anywhere close to the Mazur house, let alone up to the door. I'll never forget Abe's face when he seen me standing on his door step. His eyes amused not even a little bit shocked to see me, like he had been waiting all of these years for me to show. I just simply asked him where my room was, and where my cousin Lissa was.

He laughed patting me on my back and telling a man named Makhail to help my friend take my things to one of the spare rooms. Lissa ran to me as soon as she heard I was there, throwing herself in my arms. I hugged her tightly before I pushed her away to whip the tears that forced their way from her eyes.

She had grown up so much in the three years I hadn't seen her. She was tall, and slender. Her short blonde hair was now long cascading out around her, instead of up in pig-tails. Her big jade green eyes held so much pain and sorrow in them, too much for a barely thirteen year old to have.

And Rose… Well Rose was a whole different story. I barley even recognized her when I seen her. She looked a lot like her mother, with the darker completion of her father. Hey eyes that used to glow when they seen me, made me feel they could burn me alive. She wasn't happy at all to see me there.

After a while things around the house started clicking together like missing puzzle pieces for me. There were other adults in the house, besides Abe, Alberta and Makhail. A woman named Sonya who tended to the gardens and cooked for us, then two men that just hung around the house, like silent shadows, watching out the windows always alert for something to happen.- They were there to make sure the girls stayed safe.-

And the girls, well Lissa was just as sweet and kind as she was young. Rose was now the lady of the house and took much pride on watching over Lissa. Like she was afraid Lissa would disappear like her mother. Abe was hardly ever home much. He was always out doing business or out of the country.. Doing business. When he did come home he would lavish the girls in random gifts. –Two giant 'puppies', jewelry, Hell even a random teenager named Seth. – He'd be around for a while and leave again for random periods of time, and repeat things over. Then the month after that, instead of bringing one kid, he brought two… All of us lived well in a weird life style around one another. I enjoyed my time with them, with my family.

"Adrian are you even listening to me?"

I snapped out of my romancing thoughts looking over as a very pouty, pissed off brunet. " Sorry my dear Avery, What was that?"

She rolled her eyes at me as she sipped her drink. " I was asking you why you haven't been in any classes since Tuesday."

We were sitting at a small table next to the bar counter in Abe's 'Club Nightmare'. It was hard to hear anything over the loud pounding music, even hard to keep a view of her lovely face in the disorienting flashing lights. "There was some issues at home I was tending to." I told her leaving out the fact that I was really running around with Rose trying to get everything done in time before her father came back.

I felt her foot running slowly up and back down my leg as she smiled sweetly at me. "Adrian I missed you, you didn't even return my calls. I was beginning to worry about you."

I just chuckled grabbing a clove cigarette, lighting it. "Well Rose and Alberta needed help, Couldn't disappoint them. Sorry I missed your calls" _because I was too busy spending time with someone I truly cared about_. I didn't need to add that on the end.

"Right.. " She looked away from me and started watching the room full of people dancing, swaying to the music. Every time I come here… I always feel like I'm in a giant rave… Sometimes I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not.

**Lissa's P.O.V**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been ten years and eleven months and 4 days since my mother, father, brother and Aunt Jeanie died, and my things got moved here to the Mazur mansion, and my life changed. But you already know this don't you? Just like you know how much this time of year is always hard for me. While everyone goes about their life like nothing happened, I sit here thinking about how differently everything would be now if they still would. _

_Well here's something you don't know. It has been almost a full week and nine hours since Rose caught Ambrose and Titiana outside the bar kissing one another! I can't believe he would do that to her. I guess some people you really don't know. _

_She's been handling it well, better then how I would if Christian ever did something like that to me…I can't even fathom how she's doing it. How she don't show it. But that's Rose for you, always strong inside and out, never showing how things get to her. She's been keeping busy, not only around the house but around the bar and club. More so then she normally does, saying things like ' I just need to get things done before dad gets home.' Or ' Really Lissa I'm just peachy. Everyone makes mistakes, even someone as wickedly awesome as me. Shocking huh?'. If she isn't doing that, then she's been in the basement beating on the punching bag, or Seth. -All depends if he's around or not.- Or spending time up in her sanctuary. It's been driving Adrian up the wall, it's kinda cute in a way. She's had to sick the dogs on him almost every night to get him out of her room. _

I couldn't help myself from chuckling of the thought of Adrian running around the property in his boxers, cursing the heavens, from the dogs. I've never seen him run so fast.

_Even Seth has been sucking up in ways of his own. Like bringing her candy, or harassing her to eat in the mornings. Normally he wouldn't care and would just grunt shrugging it all off. He was the one to call off the dogs from chasing Adrian too! Surprise right? It took almost a half hour for him to do it, we were all laughing too much as Adrian slurred curses at us. _

_Christian has been cockier; always going out of his way to making snarky comments every chance he gets. He said it's his way of showing brotherly love. She hasn't punched him yet so I guess it's alright. _

_I been studying really hard, my medical exams are coming up. Christian has been quizzing me almost every night before we go to bed. I have been so caught up with studying I haven't had much time to spend time, just hanging out. So tonight we are going down to the club. Christian left to go pick up Dimitri for his first night of work. Rose is still getting around, so I guess I should stop writing now and get ready to go. _

_I will write again soon, _

_Yours Truly, _

_V.D_

I closed my leather bound journal and stuck it in my nightstand, before standing up heading to Rose's room. I knocked softly on the door before pushing it open. Hash was lying on the floor, while Kilo laid in her favorite spot, on Rose's bed.

"Hey, you almost ready?" I asked as I knelt down to pet Hash on his thick head, trying not to get any of his drool anywhere near me. They always amazed me with how well mannered and loving they could be.

"Yup! Give me two point five. Gotta' finish my make-up" She shouted from the bathroom.

When she came out, I felt taken back. -I always wished I looked more like her. She was beautiful. Tall but not too tall, toned, tanned, and more... Well curvier then me. I was tall, slim, with hardly any curves at all.- Even if she was my best friend, my sister I envied her. She was dressed in a little black dress, hair pulled up in a high messy bun, and smoky makeup around her eyes.

"Liss! Look at you, you trying to replace Christian tonight?" She winked at me with a big smile.

I couldn't help myself from blushing as I looked down at my light blue strapless dress. " You know I'm not Rose." Almost any time I dressed up Rose would tease Christian and I. She just laughed shaking her head, saying 'Could have fooled me.' As she grabbed her wallet from her dresser.

We walked out of her room elbows locked together and down the hall and stairs with Kilo and Hash on out heals. I swear those dogs would follow her everywhere if they could. Even when they first came home they looked at her as the alpha in the house, like they knew in one look she was the leader.

Sonya was in the kitchen hurrying about, putting dishes away, and scrubbing the counters spotless. She didn't even notice us watching her. "Hey Aunt Sonya," when Rose called out to her she jumped spinning around with the quickness, standing in a half ninja stance, eyes wide with a cleaning rag in her hand.

Rose had to suppress her giggles, turning to hide her face behind my shoulder so I decided to finish off for her. "We are heading down to the Nightmare. Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you Aunt Sonya. " It was hard to keep a straight face wish Rose's body shaking with silent laughter next to me. I squeezed her had trying to calm her down before my own broke free.

"It's alright Lissa. Rose...wipe that look off your face" As soon as Sonya scolded, Rose busted out laughing, giving her a half hearted apology before we left.

Rose drove while we talked filling one another in on some of the things we have missed out in the past couple days in between singing random songs that came on the radio. By time we pulled up in the parking lot of the club, I left light headed and young all over again. Feeling like we were 18 again, going to the club so Seth and Adrian could sneak us drinks while we made fools of ourselves. I liked this feeling. But everyone knows those good feelings never last forever. I never knew that this was going to be the night our lives would set the chain of events that would change our life forever.

**A/N- A big thanks go out to two lovely reviewers that caught one of my typos and let me know! I'm pretty sure I made more than one, just never noticed it. I can't believe that this story has had so many hits and have been added to favorite lists in less than 24 hours. : ) **

**Deliciouse- I forgot to answer your questions in the message so I'll do that now. Where I'm from you can work in a bar at 18 you just can't drink. But with her being the bosses daughter who is going to tell her no? As for the age thing, is more of the fact she's the same age as his baby sister which makes him think about ' What if a guy his age was trying to hook up with his sister?' So it makes him feel a bit like a pedophile in a way. As for Seth, Yes he's an asshole, but he's a loveable asshole in his own way. Once the story goes on I'll indulge into a little bit of his past and why he is the way he is and why he dislikes Tasha as much as he does.**

**As always thanks for R&R! -Cc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's P.O.V**

I have never been so happy for a Friday night since my high-school years. I honestly thought I was going to lose my mind somewhere in between doing the entire inventory, the sympathetic sweetness of everyone in the house, Adrian being up my ass, and school work.

Everyone has been treating me like some broken doll, when I'm far from it. Yeah everything with.. _Him_ pissed me off and hurt, but it wasn't like I was heartbroken. –_Eight months wasn't long enough to get Rose Mazur's heart people_.- And I was sick of it.

So tonight I made sure I was dressed to impress, and planned on throwing the famous Mazur charm any chance I got, just to prove to everyone I really was fine. _To prove that no man would ever make me feel down._ – Plus I had some Russian eye candy for the night. The same Russian whose voice and eyes seem to haunt my mind ever since his interview.

When Lissa and I pulled into the back parking lot I felt my excitement start to grow. This was it. This was going to be a fun night. I think Lissa felt it too. She was almost jittery as we walked our way to the front door, arms linked together. Simon on the other hand didn't look as pleased as we felt.

"What do you think Abe would say if he seen you two dressed like this?" Yup not happy at all.- Simon was like our over, over protective uncle.

"Daddy would tell us we looked beautiful." I said simply. I noticed Lissa out of the corner of my eye batting her big jade green puppy dog eyes at Simon. I knew what was coming before she even opened her mouth.

"Uncle Si-si don't you think we look pretty?" She half faked whined adding in a fake sniffle or two. Lissa had Simon wrapped around her fingers when she pulled the 'Uncle Si-si' card, knowing fare well what she was doing.

"No girls it's not that!" he looked half pained at upsetting Lissa.-Even if she was faking it. "You girls are just too pretty to be dressed in something like that. You two already know how bad some of the guys are in here. I just hate you guys bringing attention to yourselves." He ran a hand through his dark hair before shaking his head rubbing his finger tips into his eyelids. "Just hurry up and get inside before you guys catch a chill."

He handed me two little ear pieces that looked like a blue tooth. I thanked him as Lissa and I both gave him a quick peck on the cheek in unison before we walked in.

"Works every time!" The blonde haired angel giggled as she linked her arm onto mine once more. "Sometimes I feel bad about it though."

"I don't. It saved us from his half hour worth of lectures of how 'proper ladies' should be dressed." I groaned just thinking about them.

Simon would sit us down hours before every date, and anytime we went out to talk about what proper women who respect themselves should be dressed and how they should act. Once he even threatened to pick out our outfits for us before school because he didn't like our clothing. –I'll admit we where thirteen and the outfits we picked... Well the skirts broke school's dress code- It took almost four months of dressing in lame plain clothing, and begging Aunt Alberta before we could pick out our own outfits again.

The thick smell of the bar molested my nose, as we walked in. No matter how many times I came here it always had a grotesquely smell to it that I never got used to. I don't think Lissa ever did either considering her nose was scrunched up.

"Do you see Christian yet?" She asked as soon as we started coming down the stairs, merging in with the crowd. I kept our arms locked, to make sure we wouldn't lose one another.

"No, but I'm sure it won't take him long to fin-"

"Well hello Miss Mazur, my, my you have such a startling resemblance to your dear mother. And Miss Dragomir," A tall older man who stepped out in front of us, while he spoke, he had striking green eyes, almost like Lissa's. His dark hair was graying." You look so much like your father." I didn't know who he was, but I did not like the way he looked at us. As if we where diamonds in the ruff, most would be flattered, I felt creped out.

"Well since you know who we are, who the hell are you?" I asked feeling Lissa's hand grip onto mine as I pushed her behind me as if to shield her. I didn't even try to mask my bitchy tone.

"So much like your mother in deed." He said while raking his eyes up and down my body. " My name is Victor, I like to think of myself as an old friend of your parents. I'm so sorry to hear about their passing." Liss gripped my hand harder and harder with almost other word he spoke.

"You guys took long enough to get here!" Christian bellowed over the music as he walked up to us wrapping a protective arm over both of our shoulders, looking over at Victor. "Did I interrupt something?" He grinned proudly as if to taunt the man.

I clenched my teeth forcing a small smile to my face and ignored Christian's question. "Well thank you for your belated sympathy. I'll be sure to tell my father that his 'old friend' stopped by to pay his respect." I all but spat the words out.

This only made the man chuckle. "I'm sure you will my dear. I'll let you young girls go to enjoy your time. It was such a pleasure to be able to talk to you Miss Mazur." Sadly he sounded as if it really was a splendid meeting. He turned on his heels and I kept my eyes on him as he walked away, up the stairs and out the same doors we just came into.

When I turned around Lissa was already in Christian's arm, but her death grip on my hand unwavering. She hated any time her parents were brought up, it was like a bitch slap in the face with a bowling ball. I hated seeing her go from so happy and carefree to this.

I gave Christian a small sad smile. "Why don't you go take her and sit down? I'll go get us drinks okay?" I gave her hand a quick squeeze, willing my strength into her, before I let her go.

"Alright, I left Dimitri at the bar counter. I went over the basics with him." He rubbed small circles in Lissa's back.

I nodded my thanks to him as I walked away. I hated to see Lissa distraught. I knew losing her family was harder for her than it was me. I only lost one person and she lost three.- and that Victor was a man who just threw salt into her healing wounds. I tried clearing my head as I got closer to the bar counter. Dimitri was right where Christian left him, leaning onto the counter watching Devin spin bottles. I took a moment to take in the eye candy before my eyes. Long muscled back and arms, and an ass that looked amazing in a pair of jeans screaming to be grabbed.

After mentally smacking my naughty hands to be good I took a deep breath and leaned on the counter next to him making my presence known.

**Dimitri's P.O.V**

The more time I spend in America, the more I liked it. Everything seems to be going so much more smoothly since I had my first gig. I still miss my family and friends back home, but I had made a few new work 'friends' I guess you could call them.

Tasha wasn't very pleased when she picked me up a few nights back, I'll admit I was a little cocky and ended up inviting Eddie and that Mason kid back to the house so we could keep talking about music and just play all night. – So we kept her up till almost four in the morning, but I think she liked the fact I found others to hang out with. So I wasn't sitting around her condo reading while she worked.-

Christian even stopped by one night for dinner and offered to give me a lift to work tonight. I happily took him up on his offer. I didn't know where it was, and I didn't want to listen to Tasha whine about how I was too good to work there.- I think she just knew that I was planning on moving out as soon as I could. A man can only take so much of 'let's play house.'

I was excited for my first night of my new job. I was excited to see Rose again, hoping she would be there. Ever since that first night at the bar, I haven't been able to get her face out of my head. Yeah I know she's young, and technically my boss, but there's nothing wrong with having something that was more than easy on your eyes in your life right? _Right... _

I was already dressed in a slight baggy pair of dark blue jeans, and a black wife –beater, on my ninth cup of coffee when Christian showed up, looking.. .. Well dashing. He was in a light blue pin stripped long sleeved shirt and straight legged jeans. His shaggy black hair was combed back. When I raised my eyebrow at him he just grimaced, and told me not even to ask.

"You ready man? The girls should be there by time we get down there." He asked leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. Let me finish my coffee." I lifted my glass a little. I had the perfect mask of calm on my face. "The girls?" I was silently pleading that she would be there, and not with a man.

"My girlfriend and Rose, you know your new Boss?" I nodded_ Trust me I know who she is_. "Yeah I would have brought them myself, but Rose was still getting around. If I stayed any longer I'm sure Liss' would of spent another hour going though clothing to dress me up in. I swear sometimes…" he shuddered. " I don't even know, it's like I'm her living Ken doll or something."

I fought the urge to smirk, so I drank down the rest of my coffee. After rinsing out my glass and setting it in the dish washer we headed out. Christian went over the basics just like Eddie and Mason did. - Keep an eye on the crowed. If I see any fights about to start break it up. If someone overdoses' get them in the back office area as quick as possible without making a scene. If I see any drug type deals happening on the floor, take the offenders to Seth. And if some people start to get too wild to get them out.

Then he started talking about his girlfriend again. You could tell the pride he had just to be able to call her his. It was something I never really seen much. Especially in a young couple who have been dating for a little over two years. His love was unbound, praising her with every word even if he didn't notice it himself.

I been to clubs back home before, but when we got inside of the 'Nightmare' it was nothing what I expected. The music was loud with a fast thumping beat. The place reeked of stale cigarette smoke, booze, and body order from the large crowed that danced around under the flashing strobe lights. It was like being inside a rave. To say it was a little disorienting was an understatement. Before coming in, I was pretty sure I was going to be able to handle everything smoothly, now I was a little worried I might not be able to. Christian leads us though the thick crowds up to the bar counter, where a short little gothic girl was running back and forth making drinks. Her black hair was pulled back into pig-tails that lead out in a bright disarray of blue, green, pink, and red dreads. When she noticed Christian she smiled brightly at him shouting a 'hey' while serving drinks.

When she came up to us she had a screw driver in hand passing it to Christian, before smiling at me. "Whose your new friend? Haven't seen him here before" She asked.

"This is Dimitri, the new replacement. Has Lissa made it here yet?"

She nodded to me. "Names Devin, welcome to the Nightmare." She said before shaking her head and frowning a little. "Nope, and Alberta has been stressing out. When I first got her she was running around the office like a chicken with its head cut off. So I hope Rose gets here soon." Christian nodded and let her get back to serving drinks.

When he turned to me he started pointing out a few other people that was hidden randomly around the room. First to a tall guy that was working the DJ booth. "That's Derik, Devin's brother. He only DJs a few nights a week here, He also works down at the tattoo shop next door." Then pointing to another tall guy that was standing against the wall with his arms across his chest. It was hard to even see anything else while heads bobbed around him. "That's Stan, he can be a dick sometimes but he's a good dude." Then he pointed out Eddie and Mason who stood around a table that a small group of two girls and a guy. "You know Eddie and Mace' but the other guy is Adrian. You'll see him around a lot. The two girls with him are Mia and Avery. Both of them are kind of bitches, and then there's –" he scanned the room pointing out the tall blonde dude from the bar. "Seth. He's not really the friendly type and has a temper. So if you can help it, don't go around him much."

" Yeah that's what I been told. I already had the pleasure of meeting him at the bar when Tasha took me there."

He smiled bitterly for a moment- probably guessing how Seth and Tasha handle one another in the same room- before getting a goofy grin on his face.

When I turned to see what he was looking at, I had to brace myself back on the bar counter. For the second time in less than a week, my breath caught in my throat.

Lissa and Rose walked in, arms locked together. Both dressed in little dressed and all done up. Lissa looked like a model with her tall lean body in a fashionable light blue strapless number. Whereas Rose looked like every man's favorite wet dream strutting though in a very short tight black dress. Head held high radiating confidence.

I tried to advert my eyes, but I was failing miserably. I couldn't stop myself from mentally tracing every curve on her body, from her collarbone, her sides, hips down her lightly tanned legs and back again. I wanted to trace every curve with my tounge. I was starting to feel like a pedophile when Christian snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I wonder who that guy is that stopped them. He looks around Abe's age..." he frowned while he spoke. "I'll be right back."

I nodded slightly looking at the tall well dressed man, who stopped the girls. Neither of them looked very happy about talking to whoever it was. Rose looked uncomfortable when she spoke, but kept a small smile on her face. Lissa had a tight grip on Rose's hand, even from so far away in this lighting it was easy to see.

I watched Christian stroll up behind the girls, throwing both his arms out over their shoulders, with a cocky look on his face as he talked. I didn't know why but I wanted to badly walk over and be next to them, maybe it was curiosity of what was being said. _Or the fact you just want to ogle your Boss closer up. _

I groaned and turned around to lean on the bar counter, Coming face to face with the little gothic bar tender. My eyes wide feeling like I got caught. "You look stressed. First night gitters?" she asked, half shouting over the music as she handed over a cold water bottle.

I took it gratefully and tried to smile, "Not even a little bit." She smiled brightly at me, the same smile she gave Christian when we came in.

"You're not American huh?" she half asked herself, noting my accent. "You can't fool me." She waggles her fingers in front of my face. "I see all. Anyways don't worry about it. If you can make it though the first night with no problem every other night will be a cake walk. Trust me. I remember my first night here. Seen seven fights, watched a girl pass out in front of me, then had a kid throw up all over me. It was pleasant." She laughed some as she petted my arm. "Oh and let's not forget the girls who thought they were staring in some girls gone wild on the bar top! But something tells me you will have a better time than I did. So keep your head up!" With that she that she left to go get more dinks for the half belligerent guys that was shouting trying to get her attention.

I watched the girl silently as she pranced around the bar counter fixing drinks faster than I ever watched anyone do so before. She was quick and full of energy; ever once in a while she would spin a bottle around in her hands, or pop them off her arms before pouring shots. She made bar tending look like a child's game. She seemed a little bit weird, but friendly at least.

I could feel her eyes on me before she even spoke, a spark licking down my spine.

"She's puts on a good show don't ya' think?"

I glanced to my left side noticing Rose leaning against the counter, just like me. Her long beautiful dark hair was pulled up in a messy bun. Looking into her eyes felt like she was looking into my soul. She smiled sweetly at me, batting her eyelashes before looking down at the counter.

"Yeah, never seen someone flip bottles like that before. It's pretty interesting." I said while taking in her beauty. _She's your boss.. She's only twenty Dimitri stop it. I bet I could get her to scream my name. _

She just nodded some."It's called flogging, the flipping the bottles." When she looked back at me it she had nothing but business on her face."Anyways, the guys told me they already told you the basics. So this is for you." She handed me a small ear piece, while she tapped her ear where an identical one was located. "Keep it in your ear at all times. If something is up and you need back up just press it, if someone gives out a call and your closer to their location then go for it. Any questions?"

I was running though as many work related questions I could ask just to hear her voice again, but none came to mind. I shook my head and took a big drink of the water Devin handed to me earlier. Rose seemed like she wanted to get away from me no matter how much I just wanted to drink in the sight of her.

"Alright, You got about-" she glanced up at a big clock hanging up behind the bar counter. "ten minutes before your shift starts. If you need any help, just press into your ear piece and one of us will find you."

I just nodded again, feeling like a fool for not being able to open my mouth around her. I didn't know why but this girl made me feel like a shy high school boy around her.

She left shortly after getting two drinks, and yet again I failed to keep my eyes off of her,- it was like every step was a tease for me, swaying her hips, before she reached the table -where Lissa, Christian and the other people he pointed out earlier. She glanced back at me with the most stunning smile I've ever seen.

_Oh tonight is going to be a long, long night_.

**Rose P.O.V**

The whole time I felt his intense eyes on me, but I wouldn't let myself look back. I didn't want him to catch me looking at him.-Once the table came into sight, I groaned on the inside. Sitting along my friends was the one girl who went out of her way to make my life hell.

Avery. – And she didn't seem happy to see me at all. "Rose! Why would you sick those horrible dogs of your on Adrian?" Christian and Lissa busted up laughing

I looked over my shoulder and locked eyes with Dimitri, I couldn't help the smile and blush that came to my face. – I was caught and he was looking back at me. It made little butterflies pick up in my stomach. Maybe he thought my backside was as nice as his.

When I took my seat I only shrugged with the smile still on my face. "That's what he gets for trying to get into the shower to 'scrub' my back."

I took pride watching her face flush in anger as she tried to control herself. -Everyone knew Avery wanted Adrian back in her life, but just like everyone knew that Adrian wanted me and not her. – Mason didn't look as thrilled about Adrian's offer to wash my back either.

"Rose it really was uncalled for. It's what friends do for one another. I'll wash your back, and you can wash mine." Adrian piped up as he took his drink smiling at me.

"No Adrian, lovers wash one another. Friends listen when someone says put your cloths on and get out of my bathroom." I retorted.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time. – Besides Avery- Christian and Adrian picked on one another, so Lissa and I decided to go dance. It didn't take long for Christian to come to Lissa's side as soon as he noticed she was gone.

I let myself scan the club, but I never saw him. I never heard anything over my ear piece either. It was strange for things to be mellow around this place. I took it as a blessing, letting the rhythm sway my body with every beat.

When we got back to the table Mason and Avery where setting down refills for everyone. I gladly picked mine up drinking it down. It was sweet, but had a bitter after taste.

"Oh thanks guys!" Lissa slurred giving everyone a big smile while she took her seat leaning on Christian. She giggled as she sipped her drink.- Lissa was a light weight, four drinks in and she was already bubbly.- "Rose! Will you dance with me again? P-P-Pleeeeeassee!" she stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Honestly who could turn that pouty face away? Or anyone who said please like Roger Rabbit?

Slamming my drink down, I grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her out of Christian's arms, letting her squeal and stumble into mine. "I'm stealing your woman. I promise I won't ware her out too much."

"Better not. 'We' still have a long night ahead of us." He smirked.

Before we walked off I heard something about 'ten minutes not being counted as long.' When I went to go grab onto Lissa I just couldn't get my hand on her. I kept missing. Everything felt like it started to spin. _I only had four drinks... I can't be drunk can I? Oh I feel sick_. I thought.

"Liss'!" I shouted over the music trying to fight my eyes to get them to level out on her. "Go back to the table. I have to go the bathroom." I didn't even wait for her response as I pushed my way through people trying to get to the restrooms. The walk felt like it was forever, everything in slow motion. I felt hands touching my body as I fought my way. Everything was so fucking loud, but sounded smothered to my ears. My legs wobbly, like I could fall at any moment. I found this feeling slightly entertaining, feeling myself giggle before I could stop it.

Right before I got to the hall way that lead to the bathrooms a strange hand reached out for me, throwing me into the wall. I felt my head snap back off of the wall but didn't feel the blow. Before I could even register my eyes on the person who shoved me I felt their hands sliding up and down my sides.

I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Head pounding along to the music before everything went black.

**A/N- Yeah I switched back and forth for a moment, but I didn't want keep writing the same thing from different point of views. So I mixed it up a bit. Sorry for the long delay. Things have just been crazy so I haven't had much time to write or go over my work.**

**As always thanks for the R&R's and the support. You guys are awesome, and make it easier to write when I feel like my words suck. I'll try to update again sooner this time. If you guys want to read or put your own twist to this story then send me your feedback and we'll see what happens. **


End file.
